Opulence's Drag Race: All Stars (Season 2)
Opulence's Drag Race: All Stars is an All-Star spin off of Opulence's Drag Race. 11 returning contestants from past seasons compete for a chance to be inducted into the "Opulence's Hall Of Fame", also a lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, the crown and scepter of Fierce! Drag Jewels and a cash prize of $150,000. The second season was announced on August 2, 2019. A queen reveal took place on August 7, 2019 with a premiere date of August 17, 2019. [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/36ubKmB3FbDFfCLw4BE5Er Opulence's Drag Race - Lip Sync For Your Life/Your Legacy/Your Life, Life, Life/The Crown] Playlist on Spotify Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestants won Opulence's Drag Race: All Stars. :█ The contestant lost the final lip sync, and was the runner-up in this season. :█ The contestants were eliminated and did not reach the final lip sync. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync For Your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly positive critiques. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly negative critiques. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two/three, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two/three and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync For Your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two/three and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync For Your Legacy for the second time. :█ The contestant was safe as they had immunity. :█ The contestant won her Sudden Death Lip and re-entered in the competition. :█ The contestant won her Sudden Death Lip Sync and remained in the competition. :█ The contestant lost her Sudden Death Lip Sync and did not re-entered in the competition. :█ The contestant lost her Sudden Death Lip Sync and did not remained in the competition. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the finale episode out of the competition. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queen's Winning Earnings Episodes Episode 1: "All Star Variety Show" Airdate: August 17, 2019 *'Guest Judges': Ava Max and YourGlassDoll *'Mini Challenge': "Reading Is Fundamental" *'Mini Challenge Winner': Cattherine No'Ah *'Maxi Challenge': "All Star Variety Show" *'Top Two': Moana and Myun Kween *'Lip Sync Winner': Moana *'Bottom Three': Ariel Woods, Beryl and Cattherine No'Ah *'Lip Sync Song': "Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max *'Eliminated': Cattherine No'Ah Entrance Order All Star Variety Show Episode 2: "Battle Groups Royale" Airdate: August 19, 2019 *'Guest Judge': BLACKPINK *'Mini Challenge': "Pants Down, Bottoms Up" *'Mini Challenge Winners': Myst K and Troya *'Mini Challenge Winners Advantage': Choose your own group. *'Maxi Challenge': Write, record, and perform their own verse to BLACKPINK's songs "AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST" and "BOOMBAYAH" in a girls group battle. *'Runway Theme': "Redemption" *'Top Two': Beryl and Persephone *'Lip Sync Winner': Beryl *'Bottom Three': Myun Kween, Myst K and Opala Storm Chock *'Lip Sync Song': "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande *'Eliminated': Myst K Groups Episode 3: "Queens Of Drag Races" Airdate: August 21, 2019 *'Guest Judge': The One And Only RuPaul *'Mini Challenge': Mini-car race. *'Mini Challenge Winners': Beryl, Myun Kween and Violet Groovy *'Mini Challenge Winners Advantage': Choose your own group. *'Maxi Challenge': Design and host their own Drag Races. *'Runway Theme': "Serving Legs" *'Top Two': Myun Kween and Troya *'Lip Sync Winner': Troya *'Bottom Three': Apolo Jenner, Opala Storm Chock and Violet Groovy *'Lip Sync Song': "Sissy That Walk by RuPaul *'Eliminated': Opala Storm Chock Groups Episode 4: "DNA Test In Ratinho's Show" Airdate: August 23, 2019 *'Guest Judge': TBA *'Mini Challenge': TBA *'Mini Challenge Winners': TBA *'Mini Challenge Winners Advantage': TBA *'Maxi Challenge': TBA *'Runway Theme': TBA *'Top Two': TBA *'Lip Sync Winner': TBA *'Bottom Three': TBA *'Lip Sync Song': TBA *'Eliminated': TBA